Beyond The Facets of Time
by Delita-Rose
Summary: Kagome learns that leaving one era of her life always leads to another.
1. Bedtime Stories

**Beyond the Facets of Time: Part 1**

**Preface**: Bedtime Stories Run Amuck.

**Setting**: Makai- Room of Suri Taisho in the Western Lands.

**Date**: January 24th 2001

"Once upon a time; a girl fell into a well and the world as she knew it changed. She was almost five and ten years when she fell into a world of demons and darkness, a time when humans and demons walked the earth together." Inu-Yasha was currently doing his least favorite thing in the world, telling a bed time story. He was rather peeved with his brother for asking this favor. It was hard to come up with new stories, and his niece wasn't the dullest crayon in the box eventually she would catch on…

"But Uncle?" His niece interrupted, "I thought this was going to be a fairy tale! You're just telling a story about Auntie Kagome."

"Shh." Inu-yasha reprimanded, "Let me finish. This happened well before you were born sprite, most likely before you were even thought of..."

The child huffed but settled down under her quilt. "Continue on then." She commanded sounding much like her father.

"As I was saying; it wasn't a peaceful place she fell head first into but a troubled one. Humans were dying by thousands and demons too. War was going on and nothing was good anymore. Kindness was a though of the past, and blood was the only true currency. Humans scraped by in their villages while demons ran amuck in the wilderness."

"But it's not like that anymore, Papa told me so." He glared at her but the child rambled on, "The Kaki barrier is down! And demons are allowed to walk among humans now. Nobody fights anymore and it's a peaceful time. Papa promised to take me to a human town so I could see how they lived." She yawned loudly and Inu-yasha patted her stomach.

"May I continue now? Or do you plan on talking all the way though your bedtime story?" He asked, sounding much like a grumpy bear who'd had his lunch interrupted. She nodded and Inu-yasha started the story again, "Kagome had kindness in her heart and the Shikon jewel tucked inside her- "

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Uncle Inu! You tell me the same story every time Papa asks you to watch me! Auntie Kagome wakes you from a deep sleep, then you try to kill her, then she makes you behave like a well trained dog and then you fight together and fall in love! And after you kill the terrible Naraku she is whisked away to her own time and lives happily ever after!"

Inu-yasha stared at his niece, "Keh! You don't miss a beat do you? Guess I'll have to think up another story from now on. And on a more serious note I don't think she's living happily ever after yet, pumpkin."

Her brows drew together and a pout formed, "And why not? She's going to isn't she? I'll get to meet her one day. Papa promised to go get her once she's ready…What ever that means."

He sighed, thinking that he should have left his mouth closed on the matter. "The story I tell you all the time is currently happening right now. Kagome is or will be fighting Naraku very soon. The time when we can go and tell her that we're here is coming very soon. We all love her very much but sometimes you have to wait for those you love."

"Do you love her? I mean really love her? Is she really going to be my Aunt? Are you going to mate with her?" Questions poured from his nieces' mouth and most of them he couldn't answer.

"How do you know about mating?" He asked sternly, surprised that she'd even knew the word.

"The maid talks about mating with Papa all the time, she says that he needs to find me a mother and make me into a proper little girl. She also says that I shouldn't have swords and daggers but dolls." She stopped and sighed, "I wish I was a boy sometimes, maybe people would like me better…Maybe I'd act the way I'm supposed to. I do find dolls to be very boring."

"You are the way you're supposed to be. You are my pumpkin and your Papa's princess. Never forget that." Inu-Yasha ruffled her hair, he paused, unsure of what to tell her. "Are you going to need me to tell you a bedtime story? Or can you think up one of your own?"

She grinned, then yawned loudly. "I can tuck myself in from here on out." She stood up in the bed to give her uncle a kiss goodnight, "Love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Diving back down below the covers she wiggled her way into a comfortable position. "Tell Papa I love him too and to make sure his ears are clean."

Inu-yasha snorted at his nieces cleanliness habits but kissed and tucked her in as normal. "I will pumpkin. See you tomorrow."

Inu-yasha tucked his hands into his pockets and strolled out of the room, his mind intent on having a talk with a certain maid.


	2. Falling, Falling, Falling

**Beyond the Facets of Time: Part 2**

**Setting: Human World- Higurashi Shrine**

**Date: August 21st 2001**

Long ago a demon had once pulled her into the well for the first time, now it only seemed fitting that a demon pushed her into the well for the last time. At fifteen the well had swallowed her and at twenty it spit her back out again.

Kagome lay at the bottom of the well in a pool of her own blood, it was done and as far as she was concerned she could die in peace. The last battle had been fought and won at a heavy price. Her very body was disintegrating around her, reabsorbing the jewel had been no small task but one she didn't have a choice of. Naraku had made sure of that. He had plunged his claw tipped fist into her chest after the jewel as it merged with her but met an untimely death from purification and in the process; had all but killed her.

She was drowning in her own blood, she could feel her lungs filling up. The soft gurgle indicated that she didn't have long but she had enough time to thank the gods for being home. At least her family would be able to bury her body. It was peace, such peace that Kagome was ready to pass on. She'd fought so hard after Naraku had kidnapped her, so hard as he'd tried to take what she'd diligently pieced together for five years, she fought more fiercely than she knew she could… She deserved to have this peace. The peace of dying where it all began, at the bottom of the bone eaters well. It was fitting, it was right. And for once, she thought, I deserve something right. Peace…She exhaled and tried to ignore the pain in her lungs. Peace didn't involve pain…Life did though and she was tired of being among the living….She'd rather have the blessed peace…She closed her eyes and tried to let the darkness take her to the peace.

But peace didn't involve doors of well houses being slammed open or well house steps being ran down, peace didn't involve her name being screamed in terror. Peace didn't involve her brother finding her shattered like a crystal figurine, or attempting to carry her up the well's latter without causing more damage. He'd been twelve when she'd left him for the first time but now at seventeen he'd had no problem carrying her up the wells steps into the daylight. He'd laid her down on soft dew tipped grass under the god tree just as the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon. Her last coherent memories were of him screaming for their mother and a flash of sliver.

* * *

**On the other side of the Well: 500 Years into the Past.**

"It was all I could do, brother." Sesshomaru stated; his voice devoid of emotion. "Either that or let her die here."

"You could have brought her back! Don't tell me you couldn't have, you just wouldn't have. You cold hearted bastard." Inu-yasha accused, his finger jabbing his half brothers chest.

Sesshomaru's brow arched and he swatted away the offending finger. "It's not a matter of wanting to bring back your wench; I wouldn't have been able to. She has ties other places, and thus is beyond my reach. Her soul would have leapt from her body and down the well to her time."

"You didn't have to steal her away in the middle of the fucking night and drop her body down the well!" Inu-yasha screeched jumping onto the next point. "You could have waited till morning! I can't go after her now! I don't know how many times I've jumped into that god's forsaken well but I can't get through!"

"I wouldn't expect you to be able to, Inu-yasha." Miroku's voice was gruff from the lack of sleep. "She absorbed the jewel into herself. You no longer have ties to the other side anymore. The jewel was the only thing keeping you two tied together, she's on her own now." Worry was evident in the set of his mouth.

Inu-yasha's lips twitched, "You mean to tell me that I'm never going to be able to make it through to her again? She saved us all, including you Sesshomaru! And the thanks she gets is to be stolen in the middle of the night and booted back to her own time? And then you tell me that she's on her own?" He paused, considering the buttons that he may push but decided that it was worth it. "Fuck you. Fuck you both. She didn't deserve that. No one would. What if they don't find her in time? Did you ever think to consider that?"

"They will, brother. They will."

"How can you say that? You don't know." Inu-yasha was brooding, pacing back and forth in front of the well.

"We can assure it. Demon's live very long lives and I, unfortunately, have a life dept to pay to the Miko." The great Sesshorumu sighed, an action he must have picked up from Rin. "It is now a matter of this Sessorumu's honor to save her. No matter what time period she resides in. She is my charge."

* * *

AN: Most likely wont update until the new year…It was a rather hectic time to start posting again but stress drives me….*Grins* And to my one reviewer…I love you! On a more serious note, this story will mostly be told in short shots, less than 1000 word chapters. I'm trying something new that I haven't done before.


End file.
